Where does home lie?
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: Pairings: EdWin, Royai and a smidgen of AlMei. Rated T, 'cuz a Ed.
1. Home

Ch.-1 Home

A circle of crackling blue energy appeared on the ground, seemingly out of nowhere. More energy streaks criscrossed inside the circle, glowing blue before being replaced by a golden disk. The disk seemed to fold downwards, turning into a tunnel containing two boys. The boys fly from the gold tunnel like bullets from a gun, they hit a tree and catch in the branches, breathing hard as the tunnel disappears, leaving only a slightly scorched circle of grass to show it ever existed. The slightly taller boy fights his way out of the tree first, and stands there until his partner lands beside him. The shorter boy stands a foot or so away and points at a small yellow house on the horizon, "We made it brother. We're back."

* * *

ok, first attempt at something other than 1st person POV. please don't hurt me. *hides in corner*

review and you get a cookie! It's **here**, in case ya didn't know

**I  
V**


	2. Visit

**Heh, if ya don't know who these two are by now, why the hell are you reading FMA fanfics?**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who REALLY needs to get chapter 105 out before my cow plushie is ripped to shreds.  
**

* * *

Ch.2-Visit

The two boys stand in front of the little yellow house, and after a long while the taller one steps forward and tentatively knocks on the green door with his metal hand. Nobody answers, so he turns around and starts walking away, only to have his long blond ponytail grabbed by his companion. "Niisan?" The younger boy locks eyes with his brother, and the older boy frowns a little.

"I'm going to visit Mom, you coming?" The younger one lets go of his brother's hair and follows after, it's been four years since they visited, she must be getting lonely.

* * *

**hmm...**

**it's short...**

**it's even shorter than Ed! Sorry, short chappie make for quick update though.**

**review for cookies!**


	3. Grave

**Muchas Gracias to Jess Rap! S/he is the ONLY one who's reviewed so far!**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who REALLY needs to get chapter 105 out. I must go buy a new cow plushie, enjoy this chapter in my absence.  
**

* * *

Ch.3-Grave

The two blond boys stood shocked, they had expected change over the years they were gone, but not this. "Brother, how can she be dead?" The older blond brushes away some of the dirt from the relatively new tombstone before gently placing a flower in front of it, a flower meant for their mom.

He then turns to his brother, "See the date? it's just two days after we left. She didn't think we'd be coming back." The young man stands up, flexing his metal fingers and thinking of how she'll never again fix them, "Come on, I need to check something at the house."

The much younger boy gets to his feet and whispers a goodbye to the two beloved women, tears pool at the corners of his eyes as he walks away, but his brother shows no such pain. As they turn towards the yellow house, the boy thinks, _only Niisan could appear so calm, after seeing that grave_.**

* * *

**

**YAYZ! 47 hits from 31 peoples! Lotsa peoples are comin here, so review and tell me what you think! Am I doing alright?**

**Flowers and candy to reviewers!  
**


	4. Empty

**To XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX: having short chapters lets me do this!**

**To sathreal: Why on earth would I kill Winry? That was Pinako's grave, she helps with Ed's automail, right?  
**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who REALLY needs to get chapter 105 out. I must go buy a cow patterned punching bag now, R&R!  
**

* * *

Ch.4-Empty

To both boys' intense surprise, when the door knob is turned, the door swings open on creaky hinges. The older brother steps inside first, his feet leaving clear prints in the blanket of dust that coats the room. The young man walks to the kitchen without hesitation, the boy trailing behind, looking at the house that used to be the home of his best friend. The boy enters the kitchen and sees his older brother gazing at a card, a card that, until recently, had lain on the counter. The young man meets his brother's gaze and flips the piece of paper around, showing him the only thing on there. An apple pie, with a wrench in it.

**

* * *

**

**OMG!!! I check my mail and I've got _THREE_ notices from this story! YAYZ! I'M POPULAR! And this is my second chappie up today!**

**Apple pie to reviewers!  
**


	5. Horizon

**My brain feels a bit fried just now, sorry bout the shortness but I just needed something to write before having them reach their destination. I'm not going to actually _say_ where they're going, but you FMA lovers should be able to figure it out.**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who REALLY needs to get chapter 105 out. I wish mom was serving Beef tonight, it would make me feel better... Please R&R!!  
**

* * *

Ch.5-Horizon

The younger brother yawns as he pokes their campfire with a stick, the duo is traveling again, abandoning trains due to lack of money. The boy looks at his brother, fast asleep, with his shirt riding up to expose his toned abs. The tired boy sighs before tossing his stick into the fire and laying down, head on his arms. As his eyes flutter closed he mumbles, to nobody in particular, "This is nice, we can see the horizon again." And with that, the tired youth drifts off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**OMG!!! I look at my mail and find ANOTHER review! THANK YOU SO MUCH XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX! You make me feel loved! And this makes my _THIRD_ chappie up today!**

**Smores to reviewers!  
**


	6. Fear

**Heh, the destination is a bit obvious, right? Sorry I couldn't come up with anything origianal but I woke up at 7:30 today after staying up till bout 1 in the morning so I'm still half dead, ah well, my brain is full of ideas now! More chappies coming up quick like!**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who REALLY needs to get chapter 105 out. Oh, wait, I gotta go do a human transmutation and bring her back to life so she can finish the story... Please R&R!!  
**

* * *

Ch.6-Fear

After a week or so of traveling the brothers stand outside a moderately sized shop, which the older one seems unwilling to enter. The younger sighs exasperatedly, "I thought you wanted to see her again, isn't that why we came back?" The young man pales and steps backwards, but his long ponytail is grabbed and used to drag the reluctant young man into the shop. The young woman in the corner hears the bell over the door jingle and holds up a finger, signaling her customers to wait. She pushes the glasses up her forehead onto the bandanna that covers her long blond hair, and stands to face her latest customers. When her eyes alight on the young man standing nervously in the middle of her shop, she could swear that her heart stops beating for a second.

**

* * *

**

**Wha? I've got visitors, but no reviews!**

**Visitors who don't review will go the same way as the cow! I mean it!**


	7. Wrench

**Hehehe... I think this is actually how she'd react if they showed up again, wonder if Ed's automail is busted...**

**Anyways, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry bout the length, didn't have enough reviews to think up anything more.**

**FMA and all its charecters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who is, despite my best efforts, still burning in hell... Please R&R!!  
**

* * *

Ch.7-Wrench

He smiles sheepishly at her and apparently out of nowhere the old, heavy wrench comes flying through the air and bounces off of the young man's skull. The younger boy sighs and leans on the wall as the enraged woman advances on his brother, "Edward Elric"

Her tone causes the young man she's addressing to scramble to his feet and back away quickly, genuine fear in his eyes. As his back hits the wall, the door a good ten feet away, he manages to stutter out, "W...Winry..."

**

* * *

**

**WOWZERZ!!! I got 69 hits yesterday! But no reviews, weird...**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!! It motivates me to write more chappies!**


	8. Promise

**Heh, first bit of romance in this fic. Stuck in the insults to make it sound more real.  
**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who is burning in hell as of yet... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.8-Promise

Ed never gets the chance to finish his sentence, because Winry's hand releases the wrench and she throws her arms around the young man's neck. Alphonse sighs and walks into another room to get a glass of water as his brother awkwardly embraces the mechanic. She looks up at him, "I've waited _five years _to tell you this. Ed, I love you." The young man gently pries her arms from around his neck. She looks up at him, confused. Does he not love her? She looks at her feet, silently berating herself. _I'm such a dumbass. He's never loved me. Now he'll..._ She sniffles, running the back of her hand across her eyes. "I knew it, we can never be more than friends."

He holds her hands tighter, "Dumbass, I love you too, I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you for almost my whole life." She smiles and the tears start flowing again. "Aw, Win. Don't cry."

She smiles wider, tears running down her face, "You kept your promise." It takes him a minute to remember, but when he does he holds the crying woman tightly, neither one noticing the amber eyes looking through the window.

**

* * *

**

**YIKES!!! I got 95 hits on this yesterday! (2-24)  
**

**I know you're visiting me, and it only takes about thirty second to review and tell me you like it, or hate it. Either way, it doesn't have to be super long, just send me _SOMETHING_!!!!**

**Reviewers get cake!**

**And the knowledge of who's looking at Ed and Winry through the shop window!**

**Extra cake if you tell me which promise he kept!  
**


	9. Bell

**MYSTERY PERSON!!****  
**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who is burning in hell as of yet... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.9-Bell

The small bell over the door rings out, announcing the arrival of a six year old girl with black hair and amber eyes. She looks at Ed and says, "Who are you?"

Ed releases Winry and turns to face the tiny child, "I'm Edward Elric, who are you?"

The girl's mouth opens into a little o at his name, and suddenly the door flies open, setting the little bell ringing again as a boy barrels in. He runs right into the little girl and from the floor she yells out, "NII-SAN! GET OFF OF ME!"

The boy scrambles to his feet, running a hand through his hair while offering a limp automail one to the girl, "Sorry Zu," he says as she gets to her feet, "how did you beat me this time? I _know _I'm faster." At this point he notices Ed and his brown eyes narrow, "Who are you?" His tone is harder than the girl's, defensive instead of curious.

The little girl pulls on her brother's sleeve, "He said his name is Edward, just like you!"

The boy's eyes widen at this and he steps aside, letting his sister stand next to him, "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself."

At that moment the door swings open, letting a blond woman enter the shop. "Edward, how many times do you and Izumi have to race each other? you know she always wins." The boy pouts and the woman looks up from his face, her amber eyes widen at the sight of Ed, and a whisper escapes her lips, "FullMetal?"

**

* * *

**

**YIKES!!! The number of hits I'm getting scares me!  
**

**I know you're visiting me, and it only takes about thirty second to review and tell me you like it, or hate it. Either way, it doesn't have to be super long, just send me _SOMETHING_!!!!**


	10. Son

**To XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX****: You are 100% correct, here's a cookie!  
**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I am fairly close to resurrecting... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.10-Son

The bell rings again as a black haired man enters the shop, running a hand through his hair as the boy did. "Edward, why must you race her _every_ time? It's getting old."

The boy spins around so that he's facing the man. "You were right! He _**is**_ a shrimp!" At this Ed roars and lunges at the boy, automail hand wide open, ready to smack the boy silly for his words.

The two adults react instantaneously, the woman pulling out a gun and placing a bullet in Ed's automail hand while the man sends a jet of flame past his ear. in unison they scream out, "Don't you _**DARE**_ hurt my son!"

Ed, now sitting on the floor trying to extract the bullet from between the plates of his hand, looks up, shock and confusion evident on his face. "Winry, when did Mustang and Hawkeye get married?"

**

* * *

**

**YIKES!!! The number of hits I'm getting scares me!  
**

**I know you're visiting me, and it only takes about thirty second to review and tell me you like it, or hate it. Either way, it doesn't have to be super long, just send me _SOMETHING_!!!!**


	11. Memory

**Wow, posting this at about 11:30**** PM, can't fall asleep after watching Brotherhood Ep. 45...  
**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I am fairly close to resurrecting... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.11-Memory

Mustang sighs, things can't just be simple, can they? He watches his two children run off towards Winry's small automail shop, Edward firmly in the lead as they round the first corner. Riza grabs his hand, "Will he never learn? She always beats him."

"One thing's for sure, he's as good at breaking his automail as FullMetal."

He thinks back to the day he and Riza had come home and found the twins sitting in the middle of the floor, Edward, wearing his little military outfit and cradling a blackened left hand. His fire gloves had been lying in the corner, and Izumi had been holding a towel to her brother's hand. Edward had looked at him and said, "Hey dad, how far is it to the hospital?" There weren't even any tears in his eyes as he said it, even though bones could be seen in the blackened hand. But tears were abundant in his daughter's eyes as she held the makeshift icepack to her brother's mutilated appendage. He recalled signing the name on the hospital form, Edward Maes Mustang, recalled the disguised terror in his wife's eyes when the doctors said that the hand would have to be amputated. He remembered the determination in his son's eyes when he declared that he wanted automail, like the man he was named after. His little boy, so eager to grow up and be strong like his dad, had put on those gloves and accidentaly burned his own hand. Mustang hoped with all his heart that Edward, should he become a soldier, would never be so careless as to leave a weapon in reach of his own children.

Riza's voice drags him back to the present, "I'm going to calm Ed down, he'll be irritated after losing to his little sister again."

As his wife walks into the store that bears the sign **Rockbell Automail**, he hears her talking and pulls on his fire gloves before entering the shop. He has a feeling that something just isn't right as he he opens the door, running a hand through his hair as he does so, "Edward, why must you race her _every_ time? It's getting old."

His son spins around, eyes shining, "You were right! He _**is**_ a shrimp!"

Mustang's eyes flicker up to head level and in an instant his arm is out, his fingers snap and a jet of flame blows past FullMetal's ear. The sound of a gunshot tells him that his wife has reacted in her own way, and he roars at the young man before him, "Don't you _**DARE**_ hurt my son!" He realizes an instant later that his wife screamed the same thing at the same time.

As Ed turns to Winry and asks, "Winry, when did Mustang and Hawkeye get married?" He sighs, as if having to come out here to get Edward's hand fixed wasn't enough, now he has to deal with FullMetal.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, figured I needed to explain _how _Mustang's kid has automail at age 6. This chappie practically wrote itself!  
**

**I know you're visiting me, and it only takes about thirty second to review and tell me you like it, or hate it. Either way, it doesn't have to be super long, just send me _SOMETHING_!!!!**


	12. Confusion

**Wow, my hit number is oddly low today, only 33. And to think, a week ago that would have made me ecstatic.**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I have brought back from the dead. Unfortunately, she died soon after... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.12-Confusion

Mustang pulls off his fire gloves and kneels down, opening his arms so his son can run into them. Ignoring the young man's earlier question, he says, "FullMetal, if you try something like that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

The little boy runs into his father's arms and stays there for a second while his mother answers Ed's question. "We married not so very long after you restored Al. Izumi and Edward came not very long after."

The young man successfully pries the bullet from his hand and says, "Yeah, why did you name your son after _me_?"

Mustang smiles, "I had decided that my first son would be named Maes, and when you dissappeared I added your name. Edward Maes sounds better then Maes Edward, simple as that."

The twins have found a piece of chalk during this conversation and are now sitting in front of transmutation circles. They glare at each other and activate the simple arrays, when the blue lightning has faded there are two tiny horses sitting inside the circles. Al walks over and kneels next to a third circle, "Who's this for?"

The little boy turns to him and says, in a very matter of fact tone, "For Trisha of course."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it seems choppy, this was a bit hard to write. And before I forget, I must disclaim Edward Maes to SakuraLetters and her fic Temporary Home. Sorry if you're mad at me Sakura, but I wanted Mustang and Hawkeye to have twins, and I simply couldn't think of another name for his son.**

**My greatest thanks to XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, they're the only person who's reviewed, aside from one random review on ch3 reprimanding me for killing Winry.**

**Reviews are love!**


	13. Daughter

**WTF? I've got another regular? YAYZ!! BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, you get a cookie!**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I have brought back from the dead, again, and am now attempting to nurse back to health... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.13-Daughter

This stuns Al into silence as a little girls burst through the door screaming, "NO!! AUNTIE PANINYA I DON'T WANT IT!!"

The child hides behind Winry, her eyes squeezed shut as Paninya enters the room carrying a transluscent red sippy cup. The little boy turns to Al and points to the frightened girl, "That's Trisha, she's our friend."

Al scrutinizes her as well as her can, blond hair, a braid and bangs like Ed's. "Isn't she a bit small for a..."

At the word _small_ the little girl's eyes pop open and she tackles Al yelling, **"WHO'S A MINISCULE MIDGET!?!?**" Al puts his arms between his face and the enraged girl's hard little fists in a futile attempt to avoid a broken nose.

Ed puts his right arm around the child's abdomen and lifts her away from his brother, preventing her from doing any more harm. She screams and tries to kick him, but he captures her legs with his other arm so that she can't move. Reminding himself strongly of Al, Ed says, "Come on, calm down kid. He didn't say that much."

The little girl goes limp and mumbles into Ed's shirt, "Fine. But I'm not short for my age."

Ed, now curious, asks, "And how old is that?"

The girl tilts her head up, showing him her golden eyes for the first time, "I'm four."

**

* * *

**

**Heh, nother cliffhanger... ****Reviews please!**


	14. Mother

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I have brought back from the dead, again, and am now attempting to nurse back to health... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.14-Mother

The little girl in his arms squirms, "Put me down." Ed complies, setting her on her feet. As soon as he lets go of her she's off like a rocket towards Winry, "Mommy! Aunty Paninya wants me to drink _**miiiiiiiiiilk**_!!!" She stretches out the i, making the word from one syllable into four. "Mommy make her stop! I don't wanna drink it!"

Winry scoops up the girl, "Trisha, you need to drink your milk if you want to grow. And if you want to keep your Alchemy book."

The last part is a threat, and apparrently one that's been followed through on because at the mention of the book, the child pales. "Ok mommy, I'll drink my milk." She reaches out her hands to Paninya and grabs the cup. She makes an _ick_ face, but puts the cup to her mouth and chugs the entire cupfull in one breath. As soon as the last drop is gone she flings the cup across the room, "Done."

Winry smiles and laughs as she lets the little girl down, "Why don't you show mommy what you can do?" She nods towards the circle on the floor and the child smiles from ear to ear.

"Kay mommy! I'll show you!" She runs over to the circle and activates it, turning the wood into a dragon, curled into a circle, mouth open to bite its own tail. "I saw this sketched in the back of one of the big books!"

Winry turns to Ed, who is still scrutinizing the child. "I kept your books, aparrently she got into them."

* * *

******OwO I've got 149 hits so far today!!!!! THANK YOU PEOPLES!!! Cookies to all visitors! Extras to those that review!!  
**


	15. Father

**Not Father as in the bad guy under Central, just Father as in Dad. But after Daughter and Mother, Dad just seemed too... informal.**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who I have brought back from the dead, again, and am now attempting to nurse back to health... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch15.-Father

Ed glances at Winry, then back to the child, "Who's the father?"

She steps up next to him and links her arm with his, still looking at her daughter. "You."

He looks at her, stunned, "Huh?"

She doesn't even look at him, "You're her father. I don't know how, but she's yours."

Ed's confusion is evident in his eyes, "But Winry, I never, _**w****e**_ never..."

Winry finally looks away from the small blond head, happy tears in her eyes. "I know Ed, but she's yours, she's ours. How could she be anybody else's?"

The children finish with whatever they were doing and seem to notice the room's atmosphere for the first time. They share a glance and quickly fix the floor before running back to their parents. Trisha runs to Ed and wraps her strong little arms around his legs, begging without words to be picked up. Ed obliges, scooping her up into his arms and letting her wrap those strong arms loosely around his neck. "I love you daddy" is all she says before drifting off, eliciting a slight blush from Ed.

* * *

******OwO Now the number's 171!!**

******I'm so happy! XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX is no longer my only reviewer! ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._******  
**


	16. Protector

**Guess at the meaning of the title, I dare ya.  
**

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who is currently hard at work with FMA chapters... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch.16-Protector

As Ed's cheeks turn pink, Winry grabs her wrench again and turns to the little boy standing between Riza and Mustang. "Edward, come here." Her tone is the familiar one that she used so often on Ed, transparent sweetness over an intense fury. The boy walks forward, exuding the attitude _I'm coming because I want to, not because you asked me to._ His arm sticks straight out in front of him, the metal hand on the end hanging limply. When he is within reach, she grabs his wrist and glares at him, "Tell me, what did you do to break your hand _this_ time?"

His amber eyes match her glare, "I beat up a boy on the playground."

* * *

**Wow, Mustang's son sure has a temper. Sorry that this one's shorter than Ed, maybe later I'll mesh the next chapter with this one. And please note, Mustang's son will always be called Edward, never Ed. Partially to avoid confusion, and partially because Winry would never call anyone else Ed, she loves him to much.  
**

**Eep... I got 196 hits yesterday...**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._******  
**


	17. Arrival

**MAJORLY EDITED! Eatfoodzap pointed out to me that the content of this was actually Ch_19_. Thank you SOOOOO much for pointing that out to me. Now 18 and 19 should make a bit more sense.  
**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

* * *

Ch17-Arrival

Winry's eyes narrow, her tone becoming more menacing. "Why did you do that, Edward?"

He mimics her motion, matching her glare in ferocity. "One of the big boys pulled Zu to the top of the jungle gym, then pushed her off and made her cry. So I taught him a lesson. Nobody's gonna mess with us for a while."

Winry drops the glare, tone lightening as she does so. "Edward," She chatises him, "Violence is not the answer! Next time, just tell a teacher and bring Zu to the nurse."

He nods, then looks at her curiously. "You call Izumi, Zu. So how come you never call me Ed?"

Winry stand up silently, "Edward, I just have to untangle a few wires, wait on the customer chair please." The boy nods and scampers over to a chair sitting near a table covered with tools, where he happily plops himself down and cranks the seat higher. As Winry turns around, he stops cranking and puts his hand on the chair arm, the look on his face one of utter boredom. It doesn't take long for Winry to disentangle the wayward wires, and as soon as she's done he reaches into his pocket and puts some money in her hand. "Here, I did promise."  
She smiles, "Thank you Edward."As he runs back to his sister, Winry looks at Ed, who is still holding Trisha. "She should be put in bed, I'll show you where her room is." They walk up a flight of stairs in the workshop and enter a small flat, where Winry leads Ed to the door directly opposite the stairwell.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm well over 100 thanks to you guys!  
**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._

_plus peeps, colored eggs and choklat bunys_

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Here is a button.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Use it.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	18. Name

**HOORAYZ!! FMA 106 id due out in 10 dayz!!! I GETZ 2 SEE FATHER DIE??? SHOW ME ARAKAWA!!!**

**Teh use, I don't own FMA, it is owened by the great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa. *worship***

* * *

Ch18- Name

Winry opens the door to reveal a cozy room with walls that are too covered in papers to see what color they are. A twin sized bed is set against the back wall, under a window that looks out over the city. Winry takes the sleeping child from Ed's arms and lays her in the bed, gently covering her with a thin white blanket. As she turns to leave the room, Ed grabs her wrist. "Winry, why did you name her Trisha?"

She smiles, "She's my little piece of you. And I wanted a meaningful name, Trisha just felt right." Ed didn't ask what the name would've been had the child been a boy, and Winry didn't supply it.

"You know, you're the only person I ever loved. The only one I ever will love. Ed, how could I have _let _her be someone else's?" He doesn't answer, and she doesn't press him as they close the door behind them and walk downstairs.

* * *

***terrified* This is past 1000 hits!!! Thanks so much to all my viewers!**

**BTW, I'm going to be at my grandmother's house for Thursday-Saturday, as well as Wednesday afternoon. So you won't be getting any updates over that time.**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._

_plus peeps, colored eggs and choklat bunys_

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Here is a button.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Use it.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	19. Teacher

**HOORAYZ!! FMA 106 id due out in 9 dayz!!! DOZ I GETZ 2 SEE FATHER DIE??? SHOW ME ARAKAWA!!!**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship*  
**

* * *

Ch19-Teacher

As Ed and Winry leave with Trisha, Edward's small face lights up and he runs past his sister, out the door. "Bet I can beat you to the train station!"

But a thud is heard, and a girl's voice starts berating him, "Edward! Watch where you're going! You could hurt yourself if you aren't careful!"

Winry sighs and turns to Ed, "That's Trisha's teacher, could you go get her?" Ed nods, and as he starts up the stairs Winry realizes that he has no idea how to rouse the sleeping tyke. She starts up the stairs after him and the bell rings, door opening to admit Trisha's teacher, a girl, no more than seventeen, with hair cut at the shoulder and a small black and white cat trailing behind her.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm well over 100 thanks to you guys!  
**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._

_plus peeps, colored eggs and choklat bunys_

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Here is a button.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Use it.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	20. Gone

**HOORAYZ!! FMA 106 id due out in 6 dayz!!! DOZ I GETZ 2 C FATHER DIE??? SHOW ME ARAKAWA!!!**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

**To Eat foodzap: AlMei is here!!**

**To XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX: Thank you so much for being a dedicated reader and reviewer. You get Peeps and Chocolate Bunnies**

**To ****kataang13: Thank you for Fave-ing me! **

**FMA and all its characters/places belong to Hiromu Arakawa, who is currently hard at work with FMA... I hope... Please R&R!!**

* * *

Ch20-Gone

Al doesn't notice the cat at first, and sticks out his hand, "Hi, I'm Alphonse."

The girl scrutinizes him with her large green-gray eyes, then hugs him enthusiastically. "Mister Alphonse!"

He places his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. "Who are you? How do you know me?" The cat then leaps up onto her shoulder, and she pulls out a metal throwing dagger with a ribbon tied to the handle. Al's eyes widen, "Mei? Wow, you've changed so much! Did you get your clan into a higher rank?"

Her smile droops, "No, the second lowest clan destroyed my entire village not very long after I left it. I wandered around Xing for a while, but then decided to come back here and teach Alkahestry. In other words, I'm fine." The effect is ruined by the unshed tears in her eyes, and Al pulls her into a comforting hug, consoling her without saying a word.

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm well over 100 thanks to you guys!  
**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._

_plus peeps, colored eggs and choklat bunys_

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Here is a button.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
Use it.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	21. Student

**I apoligize for my extended absence. The computer I use to post was hiden by my father because of my bad grade in Bio. But now I'm back! Enjoy this chapter, courtesy of my mom's computer that I am never ever supposed to use without permission. (I don't have it)**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

* * *

Ch21-Student

As Ed deliberates on how to wake up his sleeping daughter, Winry enters the room, leaving the door open. "She sleeps like you."

Ed turns his head to look at her, "Yeah, she does, doesn't she." He scoops the tiny girl into his arms, "now how do I make her wake up? She sleeps like a rock."

Winry smiles, "Like this." She leans over and whisper in the girl's ear, "Trisha, Teacher is here."

The girl's eyes fly open and she rolls out of Ed's arms, hitting the ground running. "Teacher!"

Ed smiles, "She loves to learn, doesn't she. I noticed that some of the papers are basic transmutation circles."

Winry smiles, looping her arm through his, "She takes after you so much. It's a wonder she hasn't asked for a red coat like the one you wore the day we had that picture taken." They start down the stairs, "Remember that one that I insisted we take before you left after coming home without an arm?"

He nods, rubbing his head. "I swear, sometimes I can still feel all those times you threw that wrench at me." They laugh, but the mood doesn't last long because the moment they enter the room a small, black and white cat launches itself at Ed. Burying her sharp teeth and claws in his left hand. He yelps, and smacks the creature away, directly at his brother.

* * *

******OMG!!! THANK YOU!!! Sooooooooooo many people have viewed this, it makes me happy!**

******ALL REVIEWERS ARE LOVED!**

_a__nd they get cookies..._

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Here is a button.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Use it.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	22. Damage

**I am still using the forbidden computer, but hopefully my dad will bring my _usual_ posting one out of hiding when he gets home. Even then, I may not be able to post over the weekend due to bad grades. Sorry.**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

* * *

Ch-22-Damage

The tiny cat flies towards Al, who catches it neatly and puts in on his shoulder, from which it promptly jumps to Mei's head and hisses at Ed. He glares at the Xingese girl's pet, "Stupid cat."

The girl decides to ignore this comment and instead turns her attention to Trisha, "Trisha, come on outside, we don't want to mess up your mom's floor again, do we?" The child shakes her head in a terrified no, and Mei leads her out the back door, Al tagging along.

Winry turns to Ed, "I'm sure your automail needs work, come on." She directs him to the seat that the little Edward sat in a few minutes ago, and he reluctantly removes his button up shirt, exposing his automail arm. She runs her fingers lightly up the metal limb, mentally cataloging the numerous dents and scratches, the missing screws he had neglected to replace, the small patches of rust that dot the once shining metal. Her fingers reach the port, and travel to his shoulder, finding the trio of new scars almost on his neck. She runs her hand gently over them, "Ed, these look like. Are these? Ed, when were you shot?"

* * *

******COOKIES TO******** REVIEWERS!**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Here is a button.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Use it.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	23. Roma

**YAAAAAAAYZ!!! My normal computer is back! And _DOUBLE YAAAAYZ!_ CHAPTER 106 IS _FINALLY_ UP!!! I am posting this with much gratitude to Arakawa.**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

* * *

Ch23-Roma

He sighs, knowing that she'll drag the story out of him eventually, "There was a war, and when it was over, some people really hated these people called Roma. They don't have a country of their own, and their differences made people scared. I was one of a few people who agreed to transport Roma safely out of the country, the only reason Al wasn't with me is because he was driving the truck after mine. I was assigned a partner who would read the map, it was, you, your double on the other side. Noah, a Roma friend of mine, was in my truck. She"

Winry interrupts him there, "Noah is a girl?"

"Yeah, she's Rose's double. As I was saying, she looked out the window at the wrong time, and a bunch of men with guns came down on us. I got out of the cab to stop them, but they shot at me. They hit me here," he puts a hand to his scars, laying it directly on top of hers, "and you got out of the truck. You said they'd have to go through you to kill our passengers, and one of them killed you. I couldn't do anything but play dead as they killed Noah and the others, then they dragged me to the side of the road with the bodies and I had to lie there until Al's truck came along."

Winry puts her arms around him, "I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard, to be helpless as those strangers killed the people you were trying to protect."

His head droops, "That's the thing though, they weren't strangers. It was," his throat closes up a little, "It was Mustang, Breda, Havoc and Fuery."

* * *

**Yes, this was angsty, the next one will be even more so.  
**

******COOKIES TO******** REVIEWERS!**

******SPOILER ALERT!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!!******** SPOILER ALERT!!!!******** SPOILER ALERT!!!!******** SPOILER ALERT!!!!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Ch. 106, DON'T READ THIS!! JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE NON BOLD TEXT!  
********V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

******ok, so, according to Kimblee. Ed turned himself into a philosopher's stone at Baschool. And now I _think_ Ed has absorbed Pride. Turns out, Pride's true form is abolutely freaking adorable! Oh, and the Xerxians make a reappearence, Father creates a bunch of humans after Hohenheim says that his existence is a dead end.**

******V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
********V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
********V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Here is a button.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Use it.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	24. Home at last

**WARNING!!Much Angst!**

**Me no own FMA. Great and mighty Hiromu Arwakawa ownz it. *worship* i devote my life you Arakawa *worship***

* * *

Ch24-Home to stay

Winry looks appalled, but Ed continues hurriedly, as if trying to get the whole thing over with. "Mustang was carrying a flamethrower, he's the one who killed you. Havoc had a cigarette, he Breda and Fuery all shot me. It was a miracle I didn't die, my shirt was enough to staunch the bleeding, but I lay in the mud with the charred bodies for over an hour before Al's truck came along." His eyes are brimming with tears now, "It was the worst thing in my life there, lying helpless between yours and Noah's corpses. If Al had been delayed at all, I don't think I would have made it."

A single tear slides down his cheek, followed by another and before he realizes it, he's crying in silent grief. Winry's strong arms wrap around him, "I'm not dead Ed, I'm here, I'm with you." Tears pour down his face, not just for Noah and the other Winry, but for all the women and children he had sworn to protect with his life. The tears from that traumatic day run out, but more come, all the pain and sorrow from the time he spent looking for the stone, the ones he failed to protect. Nina and Hughes and all the people in that tiny village who fell victim to some strange stone disease. The victims when ---the shambala lady--- had come and everyone else he had failed to protect.

When he could cry no more, he stood up, "Winry," he asked, voice thick, "have you heard the saying, _home is where the heart is_?"

She nods, "Yeah."

"Well, Al and I have been trying to get home for years. No, I've been trying to find a way home. Al just came with because that saying is completely true. I've been trying to come home, I've been trying to come back to you. My home, according to that saying, is wherever you are." That being said, he pulls her into a close hug and tenderly kisses her. Both knowing that he's home for good, home to stay.

* * *

**Yeah, now I'm feeling bad for dragging poor Fuery into this. But yes, this is the final chapter.  
**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Here is a button.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Use it.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
